Part One The Lost Book: Shadow Chapter One: Kira
by Nami the Jellyfish
Summary: I suck at summaries :3


"_Mother, please!" I screamed._

_A woman cloaked in white stood at the edge of a cliff overhanging the sea. Her long, black hair was loose, flowing in the gentle wind, and her blue eyes were glazed in tears._

"_Kira…" She whispered as she faintly smiled. The tears streamed down her cheeks, and she slowly outstretched her arms as if she were about to fly with the wind._

_But instead, she leaned back and vanished as she fell off the cliff, leaving the rest of her nearly ending life in the hands of the unforgiving sea below. I ran to the edge, fell to my knees, and looked below, seeing the woman's dress flapping in the wind as she fell down._

_Down._

"_Mother!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks, falling off my face and following her to her watery doom. The black water was harshly crashing against the sharp rocks that studded the ocean. When the woman fell into them with a splash, the water became red and I called to her again, piercing my ears with the scream._

"Kira…"

"_KIRA…_"

I immediately stood up, shivering uncontrollably. My body was cold and I could feel dried tears on my cheeks.

"Kira, get out of bed, it's morning," Momoko said, standing by my bed.

I bent over and placed my hand on my forehead, sighing.

"Good morning, Princess Kira…" Momoko said, smiling. I glanced at her and smiled back, "Morning, Momoko."

I slipped out of my bed and walked over to my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Did you have another nightmare, Kira?" Momoko asked, beginning to make my bed.

I paused and looked down. "No…"

Momoko could tell I was lying, but said nothing. She just continued making my bed, flattening to wrinkles in the blankets and fluffing the pillows.

Momoko was my room maid. Every morning she would wake me up if I was still sleeping, clean my room, and ask me what I wanted for breakfast. She was one of my favorite maids. She was always cheery and had the latest gossip on what was going on. And ever since my mother died, she was like a mom or close aunt.

"So, do you know who your being betrothed to yet?" She asked.

As if I know.

"No…" I said while taking out a long, black kimono, "I have no idea, actually."

Momoko gracefully glided to the other side of the room and bent down, picking up my dirty laundry.

"It's not surprising, really." She sighed.

"Who is it, then?"

Momoko chuckled, "Remember that one prince you saw when you visited the Fire Nation?"

I groaned, "It's him?"

Momoko gave a light nod and grinned, "His name's Prince Zuko. He's actually quite a nice young lad from what I hear…"

I rolled my eyes, "I've never met him, though. How does Father expect me to marry this guy if I've never even set a glance on him."

Momoko stuffed my laundry in a white sack as she continued talking. "But you _have_ seen him. You just… I guess you've been ignoring him." Momoko laughed.

I walked behind my changing screen and began changing into my clothes, "Ugh, I really don't like this whole business of betrothal and crap…"

"Watch your language, Kira!" Momoko reminded me.

"Ah, what's the use? No one can hear me."

"But, Kira, you really shouldn't taint your tongue with the slightest vulgarity. You could get used to it." Momoko said, as she picked up my sleeping garments that I had thrown on the floor.

"You worry too much," I said as I secured my obi belt and walked out from the screen. I sneered, "Shit, shit, shit. Oooh, burn."

Momoko couldn't help but laugh. I giggled and sat on my vanity chair, where Momoko would always brush out my knotty hair. Momoko took a brush, and began running it through my straight, black hair.

I sighed, "So… about this Zuko kid… he isn't stuffy and spoiled is he?" I asked, hoping the answer was "no."

Momoko shrugged , simply responding, "I'm not sure. You'll have to see when you go to the Fire Nation to meet him."

"What?" I whined.

"Oh, don't sulk. You're father says you're leaving in two days. What are you so worried about?"

I stared at my mirror, "I'm not worried." I said.

Momoko placed the brush on the table and reached for a hair clip, but I stopped her by saying, "I'd rather have my hair down."

Momoko then paused and smiled, "I'm sure you'll do fine, Princess Kira. And remember to always focuse on the good in everyone, not the bad. If this prince isn't so great, try and find out the positives."  
I sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Momoko then took a step back and I stood up.

"Now, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

After breakfast, I walked through the west wing of the palace towards my sister, Kaori's quarters. I knocked on the large door and moments later, it opened, Kaori on the other side.

Kaori was only six years old. When Mother died, she was only two, so she could barely remember anything about her. She'd usually ask me so many questions about her. I liked it, because whenever I explained things about Mother, about what she looked like, what her voice sounded like, what her personality was like, I knew that talking about these things wouldn't make me forget about her as easily.

"Hi, Kira!" Kaori chirped. I smiled, "Good morning, Kaori."

Kaori quickly let me in her room and closed the door behind me. Once I walked inside, she jumped on her bed and sat up, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaori's face looked as if she had just pulled a prank on me and I fell completely for it.

"Kira's getting married! Kira's getting married!" She teased in an irritating melody.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh." I said. _How many people know? _I thought.

Kaori giggled, "Zuko, eh? I hear he's a cutie!"

I sighed inwardly, "I'm not supposed to get married until I'm sixteen. That's _four years. _And by then, Father would've probably picked someone else out."

Kaori shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Prince Zuko is the Fire Lord's son. If you marry him, that mean's that the Shadow Empire would be joined even closer with the Fire Nation, and therefore we wouldn't have to worry about getting on their bad side during this war."

"You sure know a lot about politics for a six year old, Kaori…"

Kaori smiled even more, "Well, duh! Man, I wish I was in your place, though! I want to get married!"

I flopped onto a lounger and closed my eyes, "I already told you, there's a large gap between now and when I'm getting married. And just because you think he's a 'cutie' doesn't mean he isn't a jerk."

Kaori cocked her head, "True. But still."

I looked up at the ceiling, "I'm also supposed to leave in two days to meet him. I've seen him before, but never really talked to him or anything. I hung out with Azula more than him when I visited the Fire Nation."

"Do you think that's why Father had you go to the Fire Nation?" Kaori asked. "To have you get to know him?"

I shrugged.

"I wonder what he'll think when he sees you?"

"I don't care."

Kaori sighed, "You're no fun!"

I smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Kaori laughed and jumped off her bed and walked over to me. I sat up and she looked up at me, her face seeming sad.

"Kira, you grow up too fast. First, Older Brother Masao, who died in the war, then Second Older Sister Yu, who left to train to be a ninja, and now you, who's left to rule this country and wed! Next thing you know, Manabu and Mamoru will both be powerful generals in the army and what will I be left with?"

For a few moments, I was silent, staring into Kaori's intense blue eyes. I then slightly cocked my head and gave a small grin. Kaori looked down, obviously feeling insignificant.

I put my hand on her shoulder and giggled, "Kaori. You are extremely important. If I ever become the queen of this empire, I promise you, that I'll assign you as my personal assistant. I'll let you travel with me and go through the adventures I'll go through, both big and small."

Kaori looked up, her eyes gleaming, "Really?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded, "I swear."

Kaori grinned ear to ear and jumped up and down, "Yes!" She squealed with joy. She began prancing around the room waving her arms in the air. I laughed and sat back down on the lounger.

"Oh, Kaori… sometimes I think _you're _the lucky one…"

During dinner, I sat at a long table along with my siblings. Father didn't join us. He barely ever did. Even if he was available, I had a hunch that he wouldn't care to join us.

It used to feel strange having dinner without Mother, Masao, or Yu, but after a while I got used to it.

While I ate, the twins, Manabu and Mamoru, would usually perform their dinner table antics, throwing food at each other or hiding under the table. But today, they didn't perform any pranks. Instead, they smirked in my direction, talking to me about being betrothed and taunting me about it. It didn't bother me. They usually did immature things such as that to get on my nerves.

After dinner, I entered my room and changed into my night gown. I then sat by my windowsill and gazed out at the vast panorama of sky and stars.

I sighed and placed my head in my hand, staring at the stars. These sort of moments felt nice. They were quite and peaceful. It was like breathing in a different air and like nothing in the world mattered.

After a few moments, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking to myself.

_One more day until I leave… _I thought, _I can't believe this is all happening. It's unreal how fast it's going by. Now that I think about it, it's not very surprising that Father didn't tell me about this personally._

As the night grew longer, I became drowsier and finally drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, hearing rain pelt my window. I slipped out of my sheets and looked outside. The sky was gray and it was dropping rain like a buckets of water. It was cold, and it must've been early, too, because I managed to wake up before Momoko came in.

To escape the cold, I quickly changed into my clothes and put on a thick cloak. I then sat by the windowsill and looked out at the rain.

"_Kira, come."_

_A woman with long, black hair and glistening blue eyes gestured for me to come sit with her. She was sitting on a bench under a tree. It was raining outside._

"_But, Mother, we'll catch a cold. Please, come inside and instead we can sit by a fire." I insisted. But the woman didn't move. She just kept smiling at me. I sighed inwardly, and walked out into the rain._

_It was cold, and in a few seconds, I was soaked just as the woman was, but it felt refreshing. I then sat next to the woman and we both looked up at the sky._

"_Mother," I said after a few minutes of silence._

_The woman stopped looking at the sky and faced me, "Yes, Kira?"_

_I looked down, and a drop of rain slipped off the tip of my nose. I then looked up into her eyes and asked, "Why does rain make people so sad?"_

_The woman laughed, "Most people don't enjoy the rain because they think the clouds are crying. But they don't realize that the rain lets crops grow, it provides water, and it fills receding seas."_

_I blinked, "So… even if the clouds are crying, it doesn't mean that nothing good can come from it?"_

"_Precisely."_

_I widened my eyes, "But, Mother, that doesn't make sense! Being sad is bad!"_

"_Oh, Kira. Being sad is the exact opposite from being 'bad.' It helps let all the bad things come out. It's like a cleansing your body goes through. When people cry, they're letting out their feelings, ignoring the fact that their honor or pride may be hurt in the process. A man who cries is stronger than a man who holds it in."_

_I thought about this. And after I while I understood it. I then said one more thing to the woman._

"_Mother, I've never seen Father cry."_

I heard a rapid knocking. I turned around and saw Momoko opening my door. She bowed, "Good morning, Kira." She said respectively. I turned my whole body around and nodded, "Morning, Momoko."

Momoko then began her normal duties. She made my bed, put my dirty laundry in a sack, and asked me what I wanted for breakfast.

"I'll just have some steamed rice. I'm not very hungry." I said.

Momoko nodded and took a bow, "I'll have it be sent up right away, Kira."

Momoko then threw the sack over her shoulders and scurried out the room. I sat down at my vanity and began brushing my hair on my own.

_There's something up with Momoko… _I thought. _She seemed rather solemn. And she forgot to brush my hair. I wonder if something happened to her?_

I shook my head and continued looking out the window. The rain wasn't letting up. After a few moments, Momoko returned to my room and handed me my bowl of rice and chopsticks. As I began eating, Momoko sat next to me.

"Kira, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Momoko said, lowering her head. I faced her, cocking my head. _I guess something IS wrong… _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

Momoko looked up, her face stained with sadness, "Pack your bags. You're leaving for the Fire Nation now. And you won't return until a year has passed."

I widened my eyes. "What?" I asked shakily.

Momoko stood up and looked down at me. "You heard me, Kira. Now hurry, your ride is waiting for you outside."

My voice firmed, "Momoko, why didn't Father tell me I had to leave so soon? Why did he make it so unexpected? I'm not ready, yet!"

Momoko didn't answer. She just turned around and left the room.

At first, I was confused. It happened so unexpected and swiftly. I thought I was dreaming. I stood up and looked around my room, thinking _Is she serious? Why didn't I know I had to leave now? And why didn't Father tell me?_

Not being able to do much, I simply did what Momoko told me and packed clothes, hygienic items, and other objects. Everything had to last a year so it took up about ten bags in total. I decided to stay in my room and continue eating my rice until someone noticed I wasn't coming down.

After a few moments, a guard came in and took a few of my bags. Once he picked up a few of my bags, he gestured for me to leave the room. I picked up a few of my bags and followed him out of the room.

_I guess Momoko wasn't kidding… _I thought. I followed the guard until we reached the main entrance door of the palace. Two doorkeepers opened the door and let us outside. It was still raining so one of the guards put an umbrella over my head until I reached a cart. A third guard took my bags and placed them in the back of the cart.

Beside the cart were Mamoru, Manabu, and Kaori. I walked towards Mamoru and Manabu and gave the both of them a hug. They were crying, but silently. "Don't worry, you two." I said as I gave them both a small kiss on their cheeks. I then faced Kaori, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Before I entered the cart, I went to her and bent down, so our eyelevel was the same.

She looked at me, sniffling, "Kira, I don't mind if you go, but I don't want you to be gone for a whole _year! _Why do you have to leave so soon?" She started to cry.

I gave a faint smile and cocked my head. "I don't want to leave, either, Kaori…" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Kaori sniffled, rubbing her eyes, "Kira, you're my big sister and my friend! I don't want you to go!"

I gave her a hug, and tears began escaping from my eyes. "Kaori, I promise I'll send you letters, and I promise I'll be back. There's no need to worry."

I stopped hugging her and blinked the tears out of my eyes. I was getting a bit wet from the rain, but I ignored it. Once Kaori got a hold of herself I giggled, trying to be uplifting.

"Maybe Zuko won't like me so I'll come home early," I said with a grin.

Kaori laughed, "Yeah, I highly doubt that, Kira."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Be good and mind your manners while I'm gone, Kaori."

Kaori nodded and gave me once last hug. I then faced all three of them and said, "I'll miss you all."

With that, I then entered the cart. A guard closed the door for me and the vehicle began driving away. I waved out the window and stared at my family until they were so far away, it was impossible to see them.


End file.
